Douce revanche
by SunPotion
Summary: Que se passerais-t-il si Buffy débarquait à Mistic Falls ? Guerre, Paix, trahison et malentendus sont à l'horizon. Attention habitants de notre très chère ville de vampires.
1. Résumé

Douce revanche

Résumé :

Mistic Falls retrouve son calme : Silas a été anéantit et la cure avec lui. Après ces évènements les frères Salvatore décident de tous faire pour rendre à Elena sa part d'humanité.

Bonnie, elle, ne se remet pas de la mort de Jérémy et ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs.

Caroline tente d'aider Matt car celui-ci à été transformer en vampire.

Elijah et Rebekah ont quitté la ville quant à Klaus, il décide de pourchasser Katerina qui a tenté de le tuer en lui faisait boire le remède. Bref, Mistic Falls n'est pas si calme finalement et cela ne vas pas en s'arrangeant lorsque Buffy, la tueuse de vampire décide de rendre une petite visite à Damon qui a eu la mauvaise idée de transformer la sœur de celle-ci (Dawn) en vampire.

(cette fiction est en réalité un mélange des séries: de vampires diaries et Buffy contre les vampires)


	2. Chapter 1 : Douloureuses retrouvailles

Chapitre 1 : Douloureuse retrouvailles

Le jour venait de ce lever à Mistic Falls. Damon et Stefan Salvatore discutait ensemble dans le salon devant un verre de whisky. Leur sujet de conversation était bien sûr Elena.

- On a tout essayé Stefan! s'écria son frère

- Non ! Il a forcément un autre moyen qui permet de …

- Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Elena ne veut pas retrouver son humanité, elle s'efforce de ne rien sentir, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

- Je n'abandonnerais jamais, quand j'étais dans le même cas, elle a tout fait pour m'aider même si je ne désirais pas son aide.

Aujourd'hui je pense l'emmener au chalet près du lac : là bas elle a eu plein de souvenirs avec ses parents et son frère il y a une chance pour que...

- Fais ce que tu veux Stefan mais je doute que ça marche.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé répliqua son frère froidement.

Damon soupira, il en avait marre de jouer les baby-sitters avec Elena après tout elle était capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule mais Stefan refusait de la lâcher. Un bruit stoppa net ses pensées. Il posa son verre de whisky délicatement sur la table près à ce défendre. Un grand silence s'installa mais soudain une flèche sortie de nulle part toucha Damon à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Sous le choc il tomba à genou, d'une geste souple il sortit la flèche de sa poitrine et la laissa tombé à terre. Au même instant une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, Damon leva les yeux et aperçu une jeune fille blonde, une arbalète dans une main et un pieu dans l'autre, elle regardait le vampire avec dédain.

-Je croyais que l'on avait un accord, affirma Damon en se relevant péniblement

-Sa fait plaisir de voir que tu me reconnais …, ne bouge plus on je t'envoie un flèche cette fois directement au cœur, ordonna la jeune fille.

Le vampire ne fit pas un pas de plus.

-Moi aussi je croyais que l'on avait un accord mais tu as rompu ta pars du marché Damon, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire… dit-elle avec nonchalance.

- Attends je ne comprends pas … qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu te moque de moi railla-t-elle, Tu as transformé ma sœur en vampire !

- Quoi ? C'est impo…, c'était donc elle …

- Alors tu avoue l'avoir tué

- Non ce n'est pas moi qui est tué ta petite sœur chérie…Je ne suis pas eu le choix ! déclara-t-il

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu na pas eu le choix, c'est sa ton excuse BIDON !

-Ecoute Buffy … dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

-NE BOUGE PAS !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, je lui ai donné mon sang parce qu'elle allait mourir, c'est Katerina qui a essayé de la tué, je suis arrivé a tant et je n'ai pas réfléchit, c'était instinctif, confessa Damon

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu as raison ?

- Tu peux demander à ta sœur, ses souvenirs vont revenir peu à peu même quand elle a été hypnotisée

- je sais, c'est mon boulot de vous tué, je vous connais par cœur. Où est Katerina ? Interrogea- t-elle

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, cette garce commence largement à me pomper l'air.

-Vraiment… ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, rétorqua la blonde.

-hum...

- Je te propose un marché

- Je t'écoute

-Tu m'aide à trouver Katerina et à la tuer en échange je te laisse la vie sauve à toi et tes potes vampires, sa te vas ?

- Ouais, parole de scout.

- Damon…t'as jamais été scout.

-… ok c'est d'accord mais pas un mot à Stefan, ordonna-t-il

Buffy hocha la tête : c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Damon, ajouta-t-elle

-Plaisir partagé renchérit-il avec un rictus satisfait

-Bon par quoi on commence ?


	3. Chapter 2 : Témoignage

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leur catégorie favoris, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le témoignage

-Bon par quoi on commence ?

-On pourrait peut-être commencer par questionner ta sœur, proposa Damon.

- Je vous écoute qu'elle question aimeriez-vous me poser ? demanda la sœur de Buffy.

- Dawn… depuis combien de temps est-tu là ?

-Assez de temps pour avoir entendu votre plan diabolique : tuer Katherine.

- Dawn, raconte-nous ce qui c'est réellement passé, insista sa sœur.

- Après le lycée j'ai décidé d'entreprendre des études pour devenir protectrice*dit-elle en s'adressant à Damon. Durant mes études j'ai rencontré Isobel, une femme passionné par les vampires, j'ai commencé à travaillé avec elle mais elle a disparu, son mari est venu une fois me voir pour me demander si j'avais eu des nouvelles d'elle mais je n'en avais pas.

- Cet homme ne s'appelait pas Alaric Saltzman ?

- Oui, c'est bien sa.

-Intéressant, marmonna Damon

-Pourquoi, demanda Buffy

- Isobel est la mère biologique d'Elena, et Alaric est venu ici à Mistic Falls

- Tu sais donc ce qu'ils sont devenus ! s'exclama Dawn

-Oui, j'ai transformé Isobel en vampire puis elle c'est doré la pilule sans protection et pouf… elle c'est transformé en cendres comme quoi la crème solaire est importante.

-Très drôle Damon répliqua froidement la tueuse

-Ensuite Alaric est venu se venger de moi, tu vois tu n'es pas la seule à m'en vouloir susurra t-il à sa voisine, il est mort dans des circonstances très compliquées que je préfère ne pas évoquer continue Dawn … encouragea le frère de Stefan.

-Avant qu'Isobel ne disparaissent j'avais découvert l'existence d'une boîte nommé « la boîte de Seth* », d'après la légende si quelqu'un arrive à ouvrir cette boite alors il pourra ressusciter les morts, tué les vivants et devenir éternel. Lorsque j'ai montrée ces recherches à Isobel elle n'en a pas vraiment tenu compte ce qu'il intéressait, elle, c'étaient les vampires. Puis elle a disparu et moi j'ai continué mes recherches. Il y a une semaine Katherine est venue me voir j'ai tout suite su que c'était un vampire mais je n'ai rien dit, je portais sur moi un bracelet contenant de la veine de vénus qui me protégeait. Elle m'a posé des questions sur la boîte, elle m'a dit que Isobel était une amie à elle et qu'elle lui en avait parlé, j'ai refusé de lui donner les infos elle est partit fâchée, ensuite j'ai fait des recherches sur elles et je me suis souvenu de ce pacte entre vous d'eux et de cette histoire avec Katherine, j'ai donc appelé Damon mais Katherine est revenu avec un dénommé Klaus

-Klaus ? Tu es sûr, demanda Damon

-Oui, il ma demander les papiers j'ai refusé, il a arraché mon bracelet et m'a obligé à les lui donner, avant de partir Katherine m'a mordu et ma laisser quasiment morte sur le sol c'est là que Damon est arrivé …

- Je ne comprends Klaus est sensé poursuivre Katherine pour la tuer… contesta Damon

-Peut-être qu'ils ont passé un accord ensemble ils veulent ouvrir la boîte, Proposa Buffy

-Si c'est le cas, on est dans le pétrin ! s'écria le vampire

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'appeler la cavalerie à la rescousse, confessa la sœur de Dawn

-Oui, appelons tout ceux qui pourront nous être utile il faut vite les retrouvés. Décidément Katherine m'auras pourri la vie jusqu'à la fin… grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

* Personne qui aide, protège et entraîne une tueuse, chaque tueuse à son/sa propre protecteur/protectrice.

*Dieu de la mort pendant l'antiquité

Fin du chapitre

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir.^^


	4. Alerte !

Alerte :

Je vous avoue que en ce moment j'ai envie de m'arracher la tête, c'est en regardant l'épisode 21 et 22 de la saison 4 que j'ai appris qu'Elena avait retrouvée son humanité et qu'elle voulait tué Katherine. Cela donne encore moins d'authenticité à ma fiction puisque Elena n'a toujours pas retrouvée son humanité dans ma "version", donc je voulais m'excusez auprès de mes très chers lecteurs. ( Désolé d'avoir révélé la fin de la saison 4 pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vus )

A bientôt, pour un prochain chapitre


End file.
